Stories endings doesn't depend on the written word
by Whis
Summary: HP/LOTR CROSS with characters of inkheart.Harry gets abused by his relatives and wishes himself somewhere doesn't know his wish is heard by someone with a special gift,until he finds himself in the lands of middle-earth.longer summary inside


**AN: Yes I know you shouldn't start new story if I haven't finished my other, Elflings of hope. Couldn't resist though. I had a greet idea in my head and just wanted to write it down. This story is a crossover between Harry Potter and Lord of the rings, but I also will be using characters from the inkheart trilogy. **

**Summary: Harry gets abused by his relatives and wishes himself somewhere doesn't know his wish is heard by someone with a special gift,until he finds himself in the lands of middle-earth. he has to learn to trust people again and to learn the meaning of love.**

**WARNING: a character gets brutely killed in the beginning of the story, but other then that the rating is lower.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with either Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings or the Inkheart trilogy. they belong to JK. Rowling, J.R.R. Tolkien and Cornelia Funke.  
**

**

* * *

Whishes may come true**

It hadn't been long since he was back again with the Dursley's for the summer and he already had landed back in hell again, as he calls it. He had never told his friends how badly he was treated by the Dursley's. Although they knew a little about it, they didn't know anything about the beatings he often received.

This year they had become worse than ever. His uncle firstly lashed him with his belt, his aunt burnt him with a hot pan and Dudley found it funny to punch him senseless. This went on for weeks, until he was too weak to even defend his owl, Hedwig, from his relatives rampage.

His uncle had enough of all the owls visiting his house and since Hedwig was the only owl in the house on that moment of time he took his anger out on her.

She hadn't been strong enough nor fast enough and since his uncle had shut all windows and exits, Hedwig had no way to escape. She soon was punched out of the air. Hedwig laid dazed for a moment on the floor, but that moment was long enough for Harry's uncle to grab her by her talons.

Uncle Vernon had a huge grin on his face for his victory over the owl, who by now was screeching like crazy, as if she knew what Vernon Dursley was planning to do.

Uncle Vernon ordered Dudley to grab Harry and let him watch as he flayed his owl alive. Harry couldn't watch as his only companion in this house was killed so brutally. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face no matter how hard he tried not to show any weaknesses to his relatives.

After that his uncle shut him up in his room again and the only thing he got to eat was his dead owl, but no matter how hungry he was he refused to eat anything. He couldn't even watch.

He thought he knew all the pain of the world by now. Oh, how very wrong he was. This was just the beginning of his nightmare.

His uncle finally decided to give him a birthday present this year, though it wasn't any present he wanted. His uncle decided it would be fun to use his nephew as a new sex toy and when he was finished with Harry all Harry could feel was pain all over his body.

He felt sore and dirty and the first thing Harry did when his uncle left his room was curling up like a little baby and cry. He cried until he fell asleep and there was only one thought inside his head.

'Let me go someplace else. I am tired of this life. Let me rest in peace. Let me go to where I am loved for who I am.'

This thought was repeated until he wasn't aware of anything anymore. He wasn't aware of the light filling his room or the angry footsteps and angry yells of his uncle nor did he realize the look on his uncles face as he disappeared from the room as if he never was there. He didn't realize that Harry James Potter seized to exist.

He didn't notice the change when he finally landed on vast ground again, fragile and small. As small as a child not any older than the age of three. His hair had changed as well. Instead of its black birds nest his head was now covered with long strands of blond hair. Aside from his body and hair the other change were his ears, as they now were pointy like the ears of elves.

The only thing that didn't completely change were his eyes. His eyes had only became somewhat duller, due to all the pain caused to him, but if by some miracle these wounds could be healed they would have been the same emerald color they always were.

It took a long time before any movements came to the small body he had now. And he only woke up by a feeling as if something was licking his face. Slowly Harry opened his eyes and blinked at what he saw.

Two eyes, a muzzle and furry face and on top of this creatures head were two tiny horns.

With a scream he bolted up and backed away. Now that he had a better look he saw that the creature resembled a marten, but Harry knew it couldn't be a marten. He knew martens didn't have horns stuck to their head. And this creature surely had horns on its head.

The marten didn't seemed to be afraid of him. It hadn't even moved when it had scared him nuts. It was like it was staring at him.

'Does it think I'm eatable?' Harry thought, although it was a ridiculous thought. How was a marten be able to eat him? He was bigger than the animal. Although now his brain was waking up somewhat he didn't seem to be that big anymore. Not as big as he thought he was.

Harry inspected himself somewhat better and stood up. He was indeed smaller as if he was a child again. Seeing his small hands and feet he guessed he was. Being somewhat over his shock Harry looked back at the marten. It was still on the same spot as if it was there especially for him. Also he wondered where it had came from. Surely there were no martens in Surey, let alone horned ones.

Speaking of his surroundings, where the hell was he? Lastly he checked he was in his room at the Dursley's, not somewhere at a mountain side.

His thoughts went back to the marten again. That stare was getting on his nerves. He was planning to take a step closer to it when he collapsed and hissed in pain. Memories rushed back to him as he remembered the cause of the wounds that had him reeling in pain.

Harry curled up again and tried his hardest to drive those memories out of his mind. He could feel the muzzle of the marten against his cheek, as if it was trying to comfort him. Harry's world soon went back to black again.

* * *

**AN: this was the first chapter of my new story, I hope you all liked it. Please review.**


End file.
